From Moonset 'till Sunrise
by Chaotic Courtney
Summary: AU. Lily Evans befriended the Marauders during their first year at Hogwarts. Follow eight mischievous Gryffindors through their first two years at Hogwarts. Part 1 of a proposed 4 part series. There will be no Voldemort in this story.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Authors Note**

**Hey All! This is my first fanfic. I had this idea in my head for a long time. I am planning on making it a very long story, with lots of detail. (I hope)The first few chapters are going to be a little slack, I'm not good with introducing places and people. But it will get better, I promise! Once we pass Chapter Five, this story will take a turn for the better. I want to make this story special, and leave a memory in every readers mind. Now down to business (cracks knuckles and ankles) I own nothing you recognise. If you don't recognise then its MINE! Out of Lily's friends however, Hannah is a real person. So I don't exactly own her. Anyway, in this story, I have changed several things. Voldemort never existed, and never will. Peter Pettigrew will always remain loyal to his friends, though I have modified his character a little. I think that's all. So without further dawdling, let the adventure begin!**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Beginning of the Beginning_

Lily opened her eyes, squinting at the ray of golden sunlight that fell across her face, illuminating her pale features and red hair. "Bothersome sun," she grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I thought I set my bed at an angle so that the light would only wake me when it was time to go to Hog-" Lily broke off, her eyes widening as they landed on a calendar that was stuck onto the wall above her full-length mirror. It was September 1st! Today was the day she was finally going to Hogwarts! She dashed around the room, dragging her previously packed trunk out into the open as she started dressing. Once she was ready she glanced at the list pinned to her headboard.

"Books- Check. Robes-Check. Toiletries-Check. Wand-Check. . . "

It went on and on until, "Ebony in cage- che- Oh no! Where's Ebony?"

Lily ran to her window and flung it open, searching wildly for her black owl.

"Ebony? Ebony! EBONY!"

Ignoring the startled pedestrians below, the redhead jumped when she felt something land on her head. Looking up warily, her green eyes met the reproachful yellow orbs of her intelligent pet. Lily laughed weakly.

"Sorry Ebony. I'm just so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. . ."

The owl clicked its beak and if possible, would have rolled her eyes. To say Lily Evans was excited to go to Hogwarts was the understatement of the year. She had been almost literally dancing around the house for the past two weeks since she had received her letter, causing the ministry official who had come to take her to Diagon Alley to be very surprised and slightly scared. Lily hadn't been bothered by the news that she was a witch, she had known there was something different about her since the time she had caused a dog to eat Petunia's pet lizard. (Though _how _Petunia was able to keep a reptile as a pet was beyond her.) Sighing, Lily finished tying her hair into a ponytail and began to drag her trunk and Owl-cage downstairs; Ebony perched on her shoulder while eying the metal container with disgust.

"Morning Mom."

Lily's mother, Miranda Evans, looked up from her cookbook to find her youngest daughter standing in the kitchen, ready for her "big day".

"Morning Lily. Wait, _Lily_? It's five-thirty in the morning, what are you doing up? You never wake up before nine without Petunia or I screaming at you."

"I'm ready for school. I want to get there as soon as possible." Lily stood with her arms folded, meeting her mother's amused expression defiantly.

"Lily, Kings Cross is a _one hour _drive from here, _and _we have to drop Petunia off at Norlocks before we take you. Your train leaves at eleven young lady, and you're not getting anywhere near that half platform before ten thirty at the earliest."

Lily sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll see you at Christmas!"

Lily waved to her parents on the platform before turning around and heaving her trunk on the train. As she looked around at the carriages filled with laughing and hugging students, she gulped. Where could she sit? She knew no-one, and the nerves were finally kicking in.

"I'm not screwed, I'm not screwed, I'm not screwed, I'm not screwed, I'm not screwed, I'm not screwed, I'm not. . ."

Lily ceased muttering when she felt someone watching her. Slowly, scared of what she might see, she turned around. Lily was face to face with another girl, who had long black hair pulled back into two plaits down her back and odd purple-grey eyes. She was watching Lily curiously, as one might watch a stray dog.

"H-Hi!" Lily squeaked, half terrified, half relieved. She had no idea who this girl was, if she was nice or mean or whatever, but she seemed almost as scared as Lily was. Almost.

"Hey! My name is Alyana Hagen. What's yours?"

"Lily Evans." Lily seemed calmer now that the strange purple-eyed girl wasn't scrutinising her.

"Nice to meet you. So Lily, are you a first-year?"

"Yes. What about you? Are your parents wizards?"

Alyana laughed and the tension seemed to evaporate. "Yes, I am a first year and yes, my parents are wizards. Are yours? Or are you muggle-born?"

Lily was lost. "Muggle-born?"

Alyana laughed again, her eyes sparkling. "I can see you are. Muggle-born is the term for someone with non-magical parents. Don't worry; it's not a bad thing. My parents are both half-half and they were in love with televisions and radios since they were young. Do you want to be friends? I don't usually talk this much but you seemed almost as lost as me so. . . friends?"

Alyana tilted her head to the right and shot Lily another dazzling smile. The muggle-born grinned right back at her, and Ebony hooted from her cage.

"Friends." Lily agreed." Now come on, let's find a place to sit."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one. But never fear, I am planning to post up the next chapter soon, so expect it around Wednesday. I have a concert today, lessons tomorrow and I'll need to catch up on homework on Tuesday so give me some time. Hopefully, it will be longer than this one**.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note**

**OMG, Thank you all my reviewers! I was AMAZED. Okay, the last chapter wasn't reread and checked properly so I'll try to spot all the mistakes in this one. Anyway, I TOLD you I would update soon! Sorry it wasn't sooner but I was reading a really touching story and simply didn't feel like writing this. And if any of you have any ideas on what pranks the Marauders (who will be introduced to the story in this chapter) should play just leave your ideas in a review. I only have three so far. So here you go, as promised, the second chapter of From Moonset till Sunrise from yours truly, Chaotic Courtney. **

_Chapter Two: Aboard the Hogwarts Express_

A little while later, the girls came across a compartment with only two other girls in it. They appeared to be first year, just like them and looked like sisters, or twins.

"Hi!" Lily chirped cheerfully. "Who are you guys?"

"Hey," they replied in perfect unison. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "I'm Hannah, and this is Kiara", the one with golden eyes the same colour as her hair said. The other girl, Kiara, smiled and waved readily at them. Her eyes were the most intense blue that Lily had ever seen.

"I'm Alyana", Alyana said cautiously gauging the girls for their reaction. "Alyana Hagen."

Kiara observed her with her piercing blue eyes, though Lily personally thought that Alyana's way of oberserving new people was creepier. "A Hagen? Really? Wow. My mother's best friend was a Hagen before she got married. Hannah's my cousin by the way. We're Kiara and Hannah Wilson."

"Really? Your mother knew a Hagen. Hmm. . . . She's a Wilson so you must mean my Aunt Ginny. She was friends with Anastasia Wilson once, but then they had a falling out or something, I'm not sure. . ."

Kiara opened her mouth to reply but Lily beat her to it. She was getting tired of waiting impatiently in the hallway and was dying to sit down- having an impatient and cold owl peck at your back was rather unpleasant.

"As much as I am interested in your family heritages, I would prefer to discuss it comfortably. Can we sit down?" Lily gestured to the empty seats opposite them, hoping they would only spoke like an adult when she got nervous.

"Sure, sure. Hang on; I should put my trunk up. Do you need any help doing yours?" Kiara grinned at Alyana's lean frame. She herself was well built, with muscles broadening her shoulders and shaping her legs.

"No thanks."

To everyone's surprise, Alyana hoisted both her and Lily's trunks easily up onto the rack above. She smirked at Kiara as the other girl stood there gaping. "You look so frail, how did you do that?"

Lily laughed. "I look strong but seriously, I don't think I could have lifted my trunk by myself. Thanks Aly."

Hannah watched as Alyana and Lily high fived each other. "Did you two know each other for very long?" she asked curiously. Lily and Alyana shared a look before Lily spoke. "No, I suppose not. We met just around ten minutes ago. We were terrifying each other while trying to make conversation. I'm a Muggle-born, by the way." She added unnecessarily at the end. Hannah and Kiara gaped at her. Lily shrugged it off and sat down opposite Alyana.

"So, are you and Hannah best friends?" Alyana asked of Kiara, seeing as Hannah was having a staring contest with Ebony.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Our fathers were close, brothers actually, so we got to meet up a lot ever since we were younger. We became really good friends, but most people are under the impression that we are twins."

The girls laughed at that, before Lily's face grew sorrowful. "What happens if you guys get sorted into different houses?"

Hannah and Kiara stared at her as if she had pronounced her love for them in Spanish. Then Kiara spoke slowly. "I don't think we ever considered that, it would be too tragic." Lily felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She was the first one to suggest such a fate, and was about to apologize but luckily, Alyana covered up for her.

"I doubt that would ever happen", she said soothingly, hoping to placate the distraught girls. "You two are too alike in personality. Both brave, courageous girls, I think you might be in Gryffindor. "

Lily started. She had completely forgotten about the houses and their traits. "What will you be in Alyana? What houses were your parents in?"

"My mother was a Gryffindor but my father was a Ravenclaw. I don't think it matters too much unless I am in Slytherin." She shrugged, and then shuddered. "I _definitely _don't want to be in Slytherin." The other girls nodded feverently. Just then, the door to the compartment slid open to reveal four boys, standing in the doorway, mischievous smiles on their faces. They stared at the shocked girls, who stared right back.

The boy at the front with the black hair and wonky glasses ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that caused Lily to wince in irritation.

"Hey," he said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black-"here he pointed to a good looking boy with dark hair and grey eyes standing beside him, "this is Remus Lupin-"Remus Lupin was a sandy-haired pale boy who was a little shorter than James and Sirius and looked a little more polite-"and Peter Pettigrew." Peter was a scrawny little boy standing beside Remus, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He also seemed rather smug.

"So, we were wondering if you might have any extra space in your carriage," Remus Lupin asked pointing at the coincidentally four empty seats." Everywhere else is full or occupied by Slytherins."

"Okay, just stuff your trunks up there", piped up Hannah who was winking at James." And please don't prank us now."

"Prank us?" Alyana was puzzled. Kiara laughed at her expression.

"James Potter is renowned for his pranks. If you haven't heard of him you've probably heard of his parents - Brian and Katherine work as Aurors in the Ministry."

Alyana gave a little gasp of surprise and then turned to James and began scrutinising him with her purple eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Lily eyed him nervously. There was something about him she just didn't like. . .

"So Potter, how is your mother? Last time I was at your house she was ill wasn't she? I still remember us trying to bake cookies to make her feel better." Kiara laughed at the memory, and James smiled.

"She's better now. I'll tell her you asked. Anyway, can we sit down now?" The rest of the boys laughed at his pained expression. He seemed distressed that he had to wait for so long in the doorway.

"Okay then, just sit," Lily scowled at James with dislike. He flashed a grin her way, but she kept scowling and moved Ebony and cage to her lap so that Remus could sit beside her.

"Who are you two?" Remus asked of Alyana and Lily. Alyana opened her mouth but noticing Lily glaring at James closed it again, and looked between the two. They seemed to be engaged in another glaring contest, or rather, Lily was glaring and James was lost in her eyes. Alyana leaned over Hannah and pinched him.

"Ouch! What was that for... err . . . what's your name?"

Alyana smirked. "Alyana Hagen," she said.

"Oh. I take it she's muggle-born?" he asked, jerking his head to the girl who was still giving him her best death glare.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Lily burst out. What was it with him? It was like he thought that he was better than everyone. What a conceited brat.

"Nothing, nothing. I just noticed, you were the only one in this carriage who didn't react when I said my name. So you must be muggle-born. Everyone in the wizarding world knows me, well, my parents." James ran his hand through his hair again.

**(A/N, I thought I'd include the seating plan. So it's Window- Alyana-Hannah-James-Peter, then on the other side, Window-Kiara-Lily-Remus-Sirius)**

Lily crossed her arms and put on her best pout which was not a very good move, seeing as she had forgotten whenever she did that people laughed and called her "cute". Indeed, everyone did laugh, and when she realised that it wasn't effective, she uncrossed herself and tried to make conversation again.

"We were talking about what houses we would be in when we arrived at Hogwarts. What do you think you'll be in, Peter?"

The brown-haired boy's smug smile vanished. He looked nervous all of a sudden. He stuttered," I'm not s-sure. Probably Hufflepuff though, I'm not very bright, or brave, or anything really."

Remus smiled kindly at him. "Don't downgrade yourself too much. You might make it to Gryffindor! What about you, Black? Do you reckon you'll break the tradition? You aren't anything like your dear cousin." He shuddered. "I had the misfortune of meeting dear Bella at the Christmas Ball again."

"Tradition?" Lily was interested despite herself." What tradition?"

Sirius answered, looking downcast. "I come from a family of pureblood wizards. Everybody has been in Slytherin." All the girls shuddered. "I'm hoping to break the tradition though! I don't think that their views on pureblood wizards are right. I think th-"Sirius broke off as James kicked him. "What?"

"I don't think the girls want to hear about your political arguments with your family, all right?"

James looked hopefully at Lily, who just glared dare she? He had just saved her from impending (bore)doom!

"Okay, okay who wants to play Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked looking around at them all.

"What's Exploding Snap?"

"The name itself is self-explanatory. It's like Snap, except the cards explode." Everyone laughed at Alyana's description. The door slid open again, this time to reveal a woman with her daughter pushing a trolley filled with sweets. " Anything from the Trolley dears?"

James and Sirius jumped to their feet and were soon followed by Kiara and Hannah. The foursome soon came back with their arms laden with all sorts of sweets, and Remus and Lily got up quickly to help make a pile in the middle.

"So who are you?" James asked Lily, realising he hadn't asked for her name yet. He watched as she debated whether or not to answer his question. Finally-

"Lily Evans." It was a cold reply, yet better than nothing. There was something about this girl that made him feel weird. She seemed to act as if she was above him. And no-one, _absolutely no-one,_ was above James Brian Potter.

**There you go! That wasn't too bad now was it? The story will get better once I have introduced Snape and Malfoy. Yes, in my story Lucius Malfoy is Severus Snape's best friend. So the Marauders will DEFINITELY give them a hard time. Oh yes, I tweaked Malfoy's personality a little(just a bit!) bit too. It was necessary, seeing as there is no You-no-poo in this story. **

**Until next time, Adieu! (Does that even make sense?)**

**CHAOTIC COURTNEY**


	3. Mud and Blood

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have decided to split this story into four stories in a series. This one, From Moonset 'till Sunrise is Lily's first and second year, the next one, Daybreak till Dusk is Third and Fourth year, Rainbows at Midnight will be fifth and sixth year and Sunset on Golden Waters will be the jam-packed adventure of seventh year. I am planning on writing each year in great detail, so I am ninety-nine percent sure that to write the whole thing will take me more than a year. It would be lovely if you could stick around for so long. Anyway, I don't own the universe of Harry Potter, that goes to the lovely J..**

* * *

Several hours later, with no incidents other than Lily flinging several pumpkin pasties at James head, the little group of first years arrived at Hogsmeade station. As the train slowed to a stop, Lily noticed Sirius was looking deathly pale.

"Black, are you all right?"

Lily looked around at Alyana in surprise; she had been about to ask the same question. Alyana's eyes weren't a clear purple anymore, but a purple-greyish colour, which Lily took to mean she was worried.

Sirius nodded slowly, then changed his mind and began to shake it fiercely. "What's the matter mate?" James asked, sidling over when he noticed the girls' interrogation. Sirius mumbled something incoherent in reply. "What?"

"I said, I don't want to be in Slytherin. If I'm in Slytherin, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Alyana and Lily looked at him sympathetically. Then Lily's expression changed to indecision. He was so upset and she knew only one way of cheering him up, but that involved complimenting James. Who didn't _deserve _ to be complimented, but Sirius was such a nice boy. . So be fate. She couldn't leave one of her new friends upset.

"Don't worry Sirius! You won't be in Slytherin. Like Alyana said to Hannah and Kiara, your personality is too similar with James. You're smart, brave and witty- _everything_ Gryffindor asks for!"

Sirius looked reassured and James' ego began to inflate, realising that Lily had indirectly called him smart, brave and witty. It didn't even stop when Lily threw him a dirty look. As Lily joined the boys in the line before the gamekeeper she heard Remus Lupin mutter, "What's with you mate?" Lily looked up to see James with a dreamy expression on his face. He looked as if he had been given a love-potion. "Evans complimented me," James replied in a voice that matched his face. Lily felt like banging her head against a wall. She had forgotten how big James' ego was.

Remus laughed and patted James on the back."Good for you. He shot Lily a sympathetic look and she smiled grimly. She opened her mouth to say something when two boys appeared next to James.

"Oh look Lucius, we've found Potty!" The smaller boy sneered. He had greasy black hair that curtained his face and hollow, tunnelled eyes. James' head jerked up to give the boy a glare.

'What are _you _doing here, _Snivellous_? Looking for more grease for your hair?"

Lily stared at the boys, trying to figure out their enemy relationship when Hannah and Alyana came up behind her. Hannah took one look at the situation and ran off to find Kiara and get a teacher.

The other boy, the one with slick blonde hair and sharp features looked contemptuously at Lily who was following their fight with a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

"You're a Mudblood, aren't you? Well, filth, my name is Lucius Malfoy. I am the son of wealthy and healthy pureblood lines so you must not come near me." Malfoy spoke slowly, as if speaking to a three year old, and he kept glaring. Lily glared right back, noticing how Sirius and James were suddenly very , Severus lunged forward and Alyana instinctively stepped in front of Lily.

"Are you a mudblood to you purple eyed fre-aargh!" Snape never finished his insulting sentence due to the fact that Sirius and James had tackled him to the ground, and Peter and Remus were advancing on Lucius menacingly. It wasn't a good move, due to their fragility and lack of strength. Soon they were flying through the air and Malfoy was rising from the ground, his lip cut and face flushed. Lily peered around Alyana and noticed the fight. She stared for a few seconds. She didn't want her new friends to get hurt. They all seemed okay, except Potter. Lily whipped out her wand, pushed Alyana to the side and cried, "Insilco_ Immobilis_!"

The boys had only time to turn their heads before they were rendered incapable to move by her spell. Alyana gaped at her. "How did you do that?"

"Standard book of spells 2. I bought it for some background reading. I never dreamed it would be useful for self defence though."

Lily walked over to the boys and tapped them on the head one by one, purposely leaving Snape, Malfoy and James still frozen in very uncomfortable positions. "Ow," Peter muttered. He looked hopefully at Lily, "Do you know how to heal broken bones too?" She laughed. "I do, but I think it would be better if you went to a teacher. But until then- _Furnculus!_" A cast appeared around Peter's arm and he smiled gratefully at her. Lily turned to Alyana.

"Come on; let's go see what happened to those two." Despite Lily having lifted the spell, Remus and Sirius were still on the ground.

Lily walked over and peered down into James' face. "Alright down there Lupin?" He merely groaned. To her right, Alyana was helping Sirius stand up." Sighing, Lily slid to her knees next to him. "Lupin. Get. Up. Come on, he can't have done anything that bad to you." Remus simply rolled over and showed off his various injuries. If he had expected Lily to cry over him and comfort him he was sorely mistaken. "Okay, ouch. But please get up. I have to go get Potter as well. Remus sighed, "Alright. But call me Remus, Lupin is too impersonal."

Lily nodded and set to work recovering his bruises but she stopped slyly at a scratch above his eyebrow. " I think I'll wait for that to heal by itself," she said, and once she helped Remus' up she walked away, a grin still etched onto her face.

"Hey come back!"

Remus hurried over to where James was swaying and put an arm on his shoulder. "Evans, get his other side. We need to get him to the boats. You can fix him up there."

Lily nodded and slowly slid her arm around James' waist. He felt tingly when her warm body was pressed next to his. Slowly, they followed the first-years that were nervously chattering to each other. Soon, just as Remus had said, they arrived at a lake, with a small fleet of row boats harboured there. The eight clambered in with some difficulty and they waited for the boats to move.

"I wonder what Hogwarts looks like! It's probably really huge."

"Maybe there will be ghosts!

"I wonder if Hogwarts still has Peeves", James mused.

"Peeves?"

"He's a poltergeist that loves to give students and teachers alike a hard time."

"I doubt he could cause more trouble than you four," Hannah muttered under her breath.

Alyana grinned at Sirius and Peter. "Yep, I'm sure you could prank Hogwarts until all is left is dust."

Kiara laughed and looked at James hopefully. He was wincing as Lily had refused to fix some of his injuries and he was left with a black eye and bruises down his left arm.

"Hey, do you reckon we could help you with planning your pranks? Just the planning mind you, we don't want to get into trouble, and Remus will feel stupid if he's the only brains in your group."

The other three boys looked offended but Remus looked thoughtful. "That would be nice. But are you _all _up for it?"

Hannah and Alyana nodded but Lily looked hesitant. "We wouldn't get into trouble right?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course not! You'll be _planning_ not pulling the pranks. And besides, with brains like yours and Remus' and _mine_ how could we _ever _get caught?" He dodged a punch from Alyana, smirking.

"He has a point there though. You're a very advanced witch and you seem to have common sense as well. We are the foolproof gang!" Kiara screamed across the lake. Lily sighed.

"I'll agree on a deal; if I join you cannot prank me."

The boys looked at each other and Peter shrugged. "Okay, why not? You guys help us and we won't prank you and we might help you get revenge at any enemies if you like."

Hannah grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Oooh, why not? Okay. All I have on my hate list is Michelle Covey, a fourth year, in Gryffindor." At the other's puzzled looks she added. "She's my step-sister; my mum has gotten married four times and I usually stay at Kiara's house most of the time."

"Okay, Michelle Covey. But before you tell me what she's like can I call you girls by your first names? It'll get a little bit confusing with two Wilsons."

"Okay", the girls said in unison and collapsed into giggles.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I never understood girls' tendency to giggling. They are giggling _all the time. _ It's unnatural."

Lily abruptly stopped laughing. She slapped Sirius over the head. "Ooh look! It's Hogwarts!"

The little group of eight looked at the flicking image of Hogwarts they saw through a curtain of ivy. Lily and James realised just in time they were going through a cave and they ducked, Lily pulling Alyana and Remus with her, while James grabbed the Wilsons. They left Sirius just standing there.

"AAAAARGH!"

-Splash-

Lily cracked up laughing as Sirius got hit in the head by the cave and tumbled out of the boat. The boat kept moving as Sirius tried to climb out and he had to swim behind them the whole way, grumbling while they laughed so much they themselves nearly fell out of the boat. When they reached the shore Alyana and Kiara were wiping away tears of laughter and Lily was on the ground with the boys. Hannah was double over in laughter as well, which increased tenfold when Sirius gave a snort of disgust. He looked at Lily.

"Do you know any drying spell of some sort?"

Lily shook her head, having gotten rid of her laughter she turned around to the other three boys who were still gasping on the ground. She pointed her wand at Remus and said solemnly, "Soberis_"_. Remus immediately stopped laughing. He looked at her incredulously. "Where do you get these spells from?"He asked her in awe. Lily smiled at him and James on the ground stopped laughing when he realised he was jealous of Remus that Lily smiled at _him_. Didn't being James Potter mean that all girls had to love _him_?

"I have read quite a few books. I didn't want to feel behind just because I am a muggle-born." She shrugged. "You can borrow them if you like. I don't mind."

She pointed her wand at Peter. "_Soberis."_ Peter stopped choking and looks up through watery eyes at Lily. "Thanks", he gasped.

A young witch in her late twenties wearing red and golden robes marched up to the bunch of first years waiting on the banks, who were all either staring at Sirius or at the magnificent castle that towered above.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am your transfiguration teacher. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common rooms.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

As she had been talking, Professor McGonagall had led them into the castle. She turned around to face them as they approached giant double doors, through which there seemed to be coming a lot of noise.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting." She looked over the students and flicked her wand at Sirius, who flinched but immediately became dry. After looking over them once more, she disappeared through a side door, leaving the first years looking at each other, terrified.

* * *

**Review if you have any feedback. I'd love to hear it!**


	4. Sorting and Snape Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that is copyrighted by J.. However, I do have the right to make up charms. . . I think.**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in **_**AGES**_**. I am so sorry! My life has been a complete MESS and now it's even worse than before. To try and make it up to you I combined the next two chapters into this one, so now I have to start the next chapter from scratch. It's the holidays and I'm not going anywhere that important so you might hear from me again sooner than you think. . . and if you have any ideas for any other pranks or jokes, PM me or leave a review!**

* * *

Lily jumped and looked down nervously when she felt something tug at the bottom of her robe. She stared. Sirius was on his knees in front of her, his hands clasped together and eyes shut as if he was praying. "Erm, Sirius? What exactly are you doing? Because I would appreciate it if you didn't clutch at me like that."

Sirius startled, opened his eyes and let go of Lily's robes. "I don't want to be in Slytherin", he muttered, a pained expression on his face. Lily looked down at him helplessly for the second time that day. She knew that Sirius was desperate _not _to go to Slytherin and while she didn't know exactly _why _she understood it held great significance for him. Glancing around, she beckoned Alyana and Kiara over and slid to her knees next to Sirius. She gripped his wrists. "Sirius, listen to me. If it matters so much to you, I'm sure that they will let you choose. It's not like they're going to place a cloak around your shoulders and its going to scream, "SLYTHERIN!"

"She's right you know," Kiara said to Sirius. "They don't use a cloak, they use a hat."

"WHAT!" Lily, Alyana and Sirius all yelled at her at once. She took a step back and put her arms in front of her in surrender." Sorry, I thought you guys already knew. My mother's second husband told me."

Ignoring the little piece of information about Hannah's mother, Lily let go of Sirius' wrists and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. Maybe pretending to be distressed would work. . .

And it did. When Sirius' thought she was upset, he pulled himself together and hugged Lily in an attempt to comfort her. He was talking soothingly to her when Professor McGonagall returned. Lily stood up quickly, smirking. Sirius removed his arms from around her, astonished. " I thought you were upset!"

"No."

"But then why-?"

"Because I knew that if you thought that I was upset you would forget about your own problems and try to fix mine."

Fuming, Sirius went to stand in line behind her. She was right; he had totally forgotten about his problems, wait- what were they again? Oh right, his possibility to be in Slytherin. He was still fuming as he watched his new classmates get sorted into houses.

"Abbot, Steven!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Alba, Matthew!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Allen, Miranda!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sirius looked over at the Ravenclaw table and realised that his favourite cousin, Andromeda was there, a prefect badge shining on her robes. She smiled and waved at him before scowling at the heavy lidded girl who was making her way to the stool.

"Black, Bellatrix!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!"

Oh Lily was pretending to be upset. And he had greater problems like-

"_Where to put you, where to put you."_ Sirius' eyes widened in shock when he realised the hat was talking. A talking hat! Wow. That was just – the hat snorted, interrupting his thoughts. "_Obviously not Ravenclaw, you are no-where near intelligent enough. Not Hufflepuff, you're not humble enough. . ."_

This was not good. Not good at all. If Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were gone that only left Slytherin and –

"_I think Gryffindor is a good place don't you? Your loyalty isn't honoured among Slytherin, you wouldn't fit in. If you're sure in your beliefs you better be-"_

"GRYFINDOR!"

Sagging with relief, Sirius got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table where he chose a spot far away from the other students. He winked at James, who winked back, then turned to continue watching the sorting.

"Black, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius snorted. His perfect princess of a cousin- he felt sorry for her. She had no idea what was right and wrong and just followed the crowd. She could have gone to Hufflepuff. . .

"Bressi, Catherine!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Crabbe, Jona!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dallas, Bianca!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dorian, Alisha!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily!"

Sirius held his breath as Lily walked up to the stool. She caught him looking at her and winked. The last thing she saw before the hat fell over her eyes was Sirius' trademark smirk. She smiled to herself. It felt great to help someone.

"_Hmm. . . Where to put you? Difficult, difficult. Anywhere seems fine for you, a pliable tool..."_

Pliable! Excuse me! Lily thought indignantly. I will never bow down to anyone or bend to their will. NEVER! How dare you underestimate me you hat!

Apparently, Lily's mental outburst got the reaction she wanted.

"_That rules out Hufflepuff and Slytherin-"Lily_ was relived but tried to keep her mental strength-

"_Very talented mind you have . . . now where would you go? Would it be?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily hopped off the stool and proceeded down to the Gryffindor table, grinning at Sirius, who was relived. He had a friend! He was ecstatic.

"Lily flower! You made it! James will be happy! I'm happy!"

Lily laughed and shoved him lightly at her knew nick-name.

"Lily flower?

Sirius shrugged. "I thought it was appropriate." Lily shushed him but smiled as they turned back to the sorting.

"Goyle, Curt!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Haddock, Marie!"

"SLYTHERIN!

"Hadlow, Ben!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hagen, Alyana!"

Alyana nervously walked over to the stool. It didn't help that her knees were visibly shaking- she hadn't bothered to do more than fasten the clasp of her cloak.

As she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, she looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius slipping an arm over Lily's shoulder and Lily elbowing him in the ribs. She grinned as she waited for the hat's decision. It was laughing in her ear.

"_No doubt, definitely a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Now, I'll be nice, I'm tired. Which do you pick?"_

Alyana smirked to herself. If this was how it sorted people then it was no wonder Sirius had gotten Gryffindor.

"_Fine, you don't get a choice. I'll choose for you. Let's see-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alyana smiled at Lily as she skipped down the aisle toward her and Sirius.

" I have a strange feeling that we're all going to be in Gryffindor. . . "

"Ha ha."

"It wasn't a joke!"

"oh. How do you know?

"Erm, I guessed."

"Guesses aren't reliable."

"I never said you had to believe me."

"Shh. . . It's Remus' turn.

The three new Gryffindors turned as Remus Lupin shakily sat down on the stool. He wasn't  
that scared; He didn't care where he went as long as he wasn't in Slytherin. He wanted to be in Gryffindor but he thought that unlikely because his mother and father had been in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"_Loyealty is your key virtue, no doubt you will make a great wizard in the footsteps of Albus Dumbledore himself."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Four down, four to go," Alyana muttered under her breath. Lily giggled and glanced at a joyful Sirius who was thumping poor Remus on the back.

"Malfoy, Anastasia!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Lucias!"

Lily and Sirius glared at Malfoy as he swaggered up to the stool. Out of the corner of her eye, Alyana thought she saw Remus flex his muscles and raise a hand to his eyebrow. She giggled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Frank!"

Alyana's face brightened. Frank was one of her friends, her parents had been close to the Longbottoms.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She cheered loudly and smirked to herself when the other three looked at her in surprise. She patted the space next to her but he shrugged and sat next to one of the prefects. She shrugged back and turned her attention at the stool.

"Marcourt, Diamond!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Marshall, Talia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McDudgeon, Davie!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McMullen, Chris!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McNier, Shaun!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius' stomach rumbled. Lily smirked at him. He frowned. "This sorting had better hurry up. I'm starving!"

Remus nodded in agreement. "I could eat a hippogriff!"

Lily was puzzled. "How big is a Hippogriff?"

"Shh!" Remus reprimanded her. "It's Peter's turn."

Peter cautiously stepped forward up to the stool and sat gingerly on the edge. The black hat fell over his eyes and he jumped when he heard a voice in his ear.

"_A fresh mind, perfect for cultivation, you could thrive anywhere once you are taught the correct manners. Should I put you in Slytherin?" _The hat laughed when Peter flinched. "Very well then."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus and friends laughed when Peter hurried down the hall and unsteadily sat next to Alyana.

"Prewett, Alice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"That hat is evil! Evil I tell you!"

"Shh! We'll discuss this later! It's James' turn!"

All five stiffened and looked at the stool. James had lost all confidence and slowly stumbled toward Professor McGonagall. He looked up at the hat with dread and glanced at the Gryffindor table. He felt a bit better when he saw Lily laughing and Remus frowning at her.

"_Ah yes. Very interesting. No doubt where you should go- you will repave the path of one of the great founders themselves; Godric-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James gave a sigh of relief and blinked as the hat came off. He strutted down the length of the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Lily.

He smirked at her and she raised her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to say something-

"Snape, Severus!"

The little group of Gryffindor stiffened and Sirius' stomach growled again. He looked down and frowned at it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sweeney, Opal!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tonks, Ted!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Uremovic, Daniel!"

Lily let out a little gasp of surprise. When the others raised the eyebrows at her she explained, " He was in my class last year."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wilson, Hannah!"

Hannah walked up to the stool and sat rigid as the hat was placed on her head.

"_There is no need for banter; it is obvious where you should go."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hannah shuffled down the aisle and plopped down next to James. Lily leaned over the table, "What's the matter?" Hannah opened her mouth to answer but Professor McGonagall answered for her.

"Wilson, Kiara!"

Comprehension dawned on their faces as they watched Kiara let the hat fall over her head. The Gryffindor table held their breath.

"_Hmm. . . Not a bad mind I see. Now, where to put you? Must I place you in Hufflepuff? Or perhaps Ravenclaw? No? Better be-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She sighed with relief and happiness as her friends burst into cheers. She ran towards them and hugged Hannah who was crying with happiness. The rest watched them for a moment.

"Wright, Tristan!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wynne, Sarah-Moon!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The students clapped politely as Professor McGonagall took away the hat and stool and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome," he said his magically amplified voice booming around the Great Hall." To yet another year at Hogwarts. Some notices before we begin, the forbidden forest is still forbidden and 's fireworks have now been added to the caretaker's list of outlawed items. Now, I have only two more words to say. Tuck in!"

Lily gasped in surprise when the goblets filled with pumpkin juice and the plates were laden with food. She looked around in astonishment not knowing where to start. Deciding on asking Remus if he still wanted her spell books, she looked up, and saw James Potter grinning evilly at her.

"What Potter?"

Jees, I really have to stop doing that, Lily thought. He hasn't done anything to provoke my anger.

"Never seen a feast before Evens?"

Okay, _now _he had. But maybe she should go easy on him- he was a spoilt brat anyways.

"Well, I don't get feasts appearing magically before my eyes every day you know."

"Niether do I."

Unable to think of a retort Lily turned to Remus and began talking about books. James rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius.

"So, what do you want to do for our Welcome to Hogwarts prank?"

"Wo shoulf farlt finkin bout thut." **(A/N: This translates to: We should start thinking about that.)**

"Sirius! Have some dignity and don't speak with your mouth full!" Kiara was indignant. Sirius swallowed with difficulty and grinned at her. "Who are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your Substitute Mother #2."

"Why two?" Lily asked, momentarily distracted.

"Because his real mother is a Pureblood maniac, Mrs. Potter is Substitute so that means I have to be Substitute Mother #2."

Hannah and Remus laughed. Sirius looked disgruntled and James was impatient.

"So, come on guys. We need to think of an awesome prank. They need to know who they are dealing with."

"Who's they?"

"The students, ghosts and teachers."

"Don't forget the portraits!"

"Oh yeah."

"GUYS! Can we just think?"

"Okay, okay, we'll think."

The eight fell into silence. Then Peter spoke up.

"Do you reckon any of the teachers wear wigs?"

"Please! That trick is easy, even for muggles!" Alyana rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we do something to Snivellus?" Sirius asked, glaring at Snape's greasy locks. James scowled at the back of the unfriendly boys' head and then James' face brightened.

"That's it! I've got the perfect prank!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's more of a teacher's prank and Snivellus prank though," James said, a little disappointed.

"Well who cares? Just tell us your idea," Hannah said.

"Okay, well, you know how Snivellus has really greasy hair?" James looked around the small section of the table to find them all hanging off his every word. Even Remus and Lily had forgotten their discussion about books in their hurry to listen.

"I decided we would, with the help of Lily of course, turn the teacher's hair into an even greasier form of Snape's hair. And also, I think we should change the colour of their hair to pink, green or blue."

There was a short silence following this announcement as the group's eyes strayed to Snape, the teachers, then Snape again, trying to imagine the practical joke in action. Sirius and the Wilsons were the first to burst out laughing. When they had finished, Alyana turned to Lily. "Do you know enough spells to do that?" Lily looked at Remus. "Maybe if Remus helps me; I'm not sure I could do it all on my own." Remus smiled at her and she smiled back. James, for some reason, felt uncomfortable watching this. He started making plans.

"Okay, since it's the first night back, the teachers have decided not to do patrol today. All we have to do is go to their respective sleeping quarters around 2am and perform the charm. Now, one of us has to ask the prefects for a map, otherwise we are really going to get lost."

Peter volunteered to ask for the map after dinner and Lily and Remus decided that they would go through her numerous spell books after dinner as well. That left Alyana, Sirius, James, Hannah and Kiara to do whatever they pleased until they had finished.

James looked around the table at his friends. Lily was chatting animatedly to Remus about something called the full body-bind curse and he was nodding, his eyes bright. Sirius was getting told of severely by Kiara for his "disgraceful eating habits" and was nodding meekly while Alyana was laughing at them. Hannah and Peter were organising a competition to see who could eat treacle tart the fastest.

Then suddenly, the food vanished and dessert replaced it and Lily turned from her conversation, delighted. James laughed at the expression on her face, it was priceless. She grinned at him before helping herself to a cookie. They seemed to be her favourite food. She was munching her way through her fifth cookie when the plates became empty and clean again and Dumbledore stood up to give a little speech.

"Now you are all fed, I would like to make a few more announcements. Welcome to Professor Bryant- (polite applause) and Professor Keith, (another polite round of applause) our new Defence Against the Dark Arts and substitute Care of Magical Creatures professors, as Professor Kettleburn is taking this year off.

A few Slytherin students sniggered, but stopped when Dumbledore looked at them.

"And now it is time for bed as I am sure you are excited to have classes tomorrow. Chop-chop!"

Alyana winced at the deafening sound of the students rising and making their way to their respective common rooms and dormitories. The first years stayed behind, nervously waiting for a prefect. Lily looked up to see a blonde young man standing beside her, a kind look on his face.

"First years! Come on now, this way!"

He beckoned and the girls shrugged and followed the boys, who were arguing in whispers. Hannah and Lily laughed at the look on Alyana's face when Kiara told her she would be Sirius' Substitute Mother #3. They quickly stopped however, when Kiara said that they would all have to look after their new friends. This made Lily Substitute Mother #2 for 3 boys and #5 for 1. The girls laughed and decided to make a deal. They liked "mothering" the boys. It was a "kind" excuse to boss them around, one of Hannah's favourite flounced up to the boys mentioned and told them their plan.

"Okay so Sirius' SM is Kiara, Peter's is Alyana, James' is Hannah and Remus' is Lily."

They boys seemed scared and looked at each other warily. They were in trouble with a bunch ofstrange girls on their first day at Hogwarts. What had they gotten themselves into? Lily suddenly spoke.

"You know, I think we need a name. To make us unforgettable."

The rest nodded.

"What about the Marauders?"

"Hey! No fair! You're leaving us out!" Hannah scolded her "son".

"Okay then what about The Marauders and Marauderettes? Or would you prefer the Marauderesses?"

"They are a little similar. Why don't you keep the Marauders and we'll think of something else for us? We probably won't help you with ALL of the pranks. Well, we'll help with MOST. . . "

Alyana trailed off when James and Peter glared at her. Then she grinned and turned to the girls.

"What about the Gems?

"That sounds so girly."

Alyana shrugged. "Our eyes are all the colour of different gemstones. . ."

"That's true. Blue, gold, green and purple. Wow."

The boys looked at the girls eyes carefully. Then Sirius spoke.

"Alyana's eyes might be purple but she has a speck of gold in them."

Remus peered at her. She blushed. This attention was getting uncomfortable.

"You do! In your left eye . . . but it's so small I can hardly see it."

Peter laughed. "Maybe you boys should move away, from here it looks like you're going to kiss her."

Sirius cuffed him over the head and it was Remus' turn to blush. "Sorry."

By this time they had reached a portrait of a very plump woman with chocolate hair in a pink dress.

"This is The Fat Lady. Behind her are both the Gryffindor Common Room and your dormitories. The password for this month is "Godric's Lion." Be sure to remember it."

With that the golden haired prefect turned and led them into a common room full of squishy red armchairs and lounges. There were also tables for studying and several bookcases. The first years laughed when they saw Lily and Remus' eyes light up at the amount of books available for them to scavenge. The first years headed towards the squishiest armchairs by the fire. There were only three, so some of them had to sit at the others feet on the rug. Lily watched Peter as he walked up to another prefect and asked her for a map. She saw her give him a piece of parchment before bidding him goodnight. Looking pleased with himself, Peter strolled over to the group who were eying him curiously. Considering that all of the seven had different shaped and coloured eyes it was unnerving.

"I got it!" He whispered, puffing out his chest. James flashed him a grin. "Perfect!" The little group bent over the map and began conversing in whispers. Lily pulled Remus out of the group. "Come on, I'll show you my books."

"Lily I can't go into the girls' dormitories."

"It doesn't mat- oh yeah. I'll meet you in yours then."

Half an hour later, Lily and Remus emerged from the boys' dormitories, looking quite pleased with themselves. They joined Sirius and asked him what the plan was.

"Lily, you wake us up at 2:30am. Then you and Remus can cast an engorgement spell over James' Invisibility Cloak and we sneak out and around the school. By around 4am, we should have finished all the teacher minus Professor Dumbledore. We decided to leave him out of this one."

They nodded and Lily hugged them goodnight before setting off to the girls dormitories. Sirius gave Remus a long look.

"What?" he protested. Sirius gave him another look. "You like her don't you, Remus? You like Lily."

Remus blushed. "Don't tell anyone! I don't want her to hate me, or be creeped out or anything. I mean, it's only been a day since I met her..."

"Okay, okay, relax. Let's go up and see if we can do an all nighter. I have some Pepper-Up potion if we get tired in the morning."

Remus sighed and nodded. He would have to learn how to make it- the full moon was coming up.

* * *

**(EMERGENCY: A/N! Right), I decided to leave Remus as a werewolf, because I love how the others become Animagi. And before you kill me, my internet screwed up so I'm posting this at my friend's house. So keep reading! I think I will update soon (if my internet gets fixed).**


	5. In the Dormitories

**Disclaimer and Author's Note are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

In the girls dormitories the five first years were getting ready for bed. Alyana had taken out her long hair and was tying the previously two plaits into one long braid down her back. Hannah was having a shower, Kiara was looking through her trunk for her pyjamas and Lily was writing a letter to her parents and Petunia. She knew Petunia would simply scoff and burn it if her parents gave it to her so she made sure that it was addressed to only her parents. It read:

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_How are you guys? How's Tuney? Hogwarts is great! I arrived at around sunset, and we crossed a massive black lake to get to the castle. The castle is unbelievably large. The portraits move and talk to each other. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My friends and I are in Gryffindor. The Slytherins are particularly nasty. My new friends, Alyana Hagen, Remus Lupin, Hannah and Kiara Wilson, Sirius Black James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are really nice. Well, all of them except James Potter. He is such an arrogant bastard! I know, I know, were getting out of the boats when some Slytherins started jeering at them. Of course the boys picked a fight and in the end they had pretty nasty bruises, which were healed by yours truly, _

_Lily Evans_

_P.S. I might send a letter tomorrow as well. The first day should be an adventure._

As she rolled up the scroll and gave it Ebony, Hannah plopped down on Kiara's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Alyana was looking through her trunk.

"What are you looking for Alyana?"

"I'm looking for Dormy."

"What's Dormy?"

"Dormy is a stuffed animal I got when I was barely one. She's like my teddy bear." Alyana straightened up and placed a small, grey stuffed dormouse gently in her lap. Hannah was astonished at how carefully she treated it.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Kiara asked, reaching for her wand to magically dry her hair.

"I'm saying wow at how much TLC Alyana has for her stuffed dormouse."

"Her name's Dormy!"

Kiara laughed and patted the girl on the head. "I know, don't worry. Everyone laughs when I take out Greenie. . . "

"Greenie?"

"I got him once at a Muggle fast food restaurant. He's my special stuffed toy. Hannah nearly died of laughter when she saw him."

"Well, it's not every day you find your cousin and best friend making a bed for a little green plush toy."

"True."

"Do you have anything special, Lily?"

Lily looked around at the girls before answering slowly.

"Yes, I do, but I think that maybe we should play a game of "Truth". I mean, it's a much more exciting way of getting to know each can spin a bottle and whoever the bottle lands on has to tell the rest of us a little bit about her life, not her full life story though." She waited while the other girls considered it.

"All right then. Let's do that. And maybe afterwards we can play Truth or Dare."

The girls agreed and sat in a circle in the middle of the dormitory. Kiara placed her wand in the middle. "We don't have a bottle", she explained.

"Okay, let's start."

Alyana spun Kiara's wand and it pointed to Hannah, a few sparks coming out of the end. Hannah took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. Then she began.

"I was born on the 17th September to Sophie Cilento and Henry Wilson. My father works for the Ministry of Magic, for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My mother is a house-wife and I have a brother who is two years old. His name is Connor. Umm . . . there's not much stuff in my life that is really worth telling. I used to love flying around the Potter's Quidditch pitch with Kiara, James Potter and his older friends when I was younger. They used to say we were really talented. I think that's it."

Hannah picked up the wand and spun it again. It landed on Kiara. Kiara picked it up and twirled the piece of wood in her hands, deep in thought.

"Okay. My name is Kiara Louise Wilson. I was born on the 13th April to Anastasia and Thomas Wilson. When I was two years of age, my mother divorced my father and I was sent from one parent to another. The third month when my father was in charge of me, he took me to his brother's place. It was there I met Hannah."

Kiara and Hannah grinned simultaneously, reliving a treasured memory.

"Hannah was eating a chocolate cake. I absolutely _love _chocolate cake. I flounced up to Hannah, took the piece of cake right out of her hands, broke it in two, stuffed one half in my mouth and gave the other half back to her. She sat there in shock. I smiled at her and the adults started laughing. We were instantly best friends.

"When I went back to my mother, she had a new boyfriend. I didn't like him, and I missed my father and Hannah and her mother. So early one morning I ran away. My parents were frantic, and my father blamed my mother. She didn't say anything, didn't cry, no reaction."

Kiara's voice was bitter and Hannah put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Two days later, I turned up at Hannah's door and they took me in and while we waited for my parents they asked me questions. I told them about how I didn't like my mother's new boyfriend and missed Hannah. After some arguments, my father got full custody of me and I spent most of my time at Hannah's place as I grew older. I still visited my mother every so often. And that's my story." Kiara wiped away a few tears as Hannah squeezed her shoulder and Alyana and Lily looked on sympathetically.

Kiara put her wand back in the middle and Lily spun it quickly. She remembered when she used to play Twister with her muggle friends. She grinned. They _had _to try it sometime.

Lily was jolted out of her thoughts when the wand landed on Alyana who was twisting her hair in her hands. After a while she tossed the plait over her shoulder and began to speak.

"My name is Alyana Celeste Hagen, and I was born on the 24th February to Mary and David Hagen. My father plays Quidditch and my mother works in the Department for International Magical Co-operation. My parents are muggle-lovers and they are both half-blood. I know a lot about the muggle world, and my parents even forced me to read Shakespeare-"

"What's wrong with Shakespeare?"

"Lily, the old fashioned English he uses makes my mind go foggy. How can you possibly enjoy it? Even the plot is cliché! "

"Okay, okay continue."

"Anyway, I was taught how to do things both the muggle way and the normal way. I even went to school for a year, but I didn't really like it so my mother home-schooled me. And that's the end; it's your turn, Lily."

Lily took a deep breath and launched into her speech.

"My original name was Ruby Rose Evans, but my parents changed it to Lily Rose Evans when my sister came along. I am a muggle-born and I grew up doing the strangest things. I made a dog eat Petunia's pet lizard, turned my teacher's face orange, cursed a boy who called me a wranger ( A week later he had chicken pox), and a week before I got my letter I turned my sister's hair black. The Ministry witch had to turn it back into its original colour.

"Tuney hasn't been speaking to me lately. She calls me a freak. And sometimes, I wonder if being a witch is worth it. I don't belong. Here I'm a muggle-born and at home I'm a freak. I'm shunned wherever I go."

Lily ended her speech by looking into her lap to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Lily you _do _belong! Who cares what the Slytherins say? And I'm sure your sister will come around. She's just jealous that you can do stuff that she can't."

Lily laughed and smiled at Hannah. Then she pulled out her wand.

"Ready to play Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the boys' dormitories. . . **

James was showing Remus his invisibility cloak, Peter was setting up a picture frame with his mother, father and himself and Sirius was shooting arrows at a tapestry of the Black Family crest that he had put up on his wall. James got up.

"Hey Sirius mate, can I have a go? I'm bored."

"Get your own bow and arrow."

"Fine."

"Do you want to have a mini _party_?"

"We have the food. Now we just need the atmosphere. We even have several games- pin the Arrows onto the family crest of The Most Noble House of Black, Truth or Dare and who-can-eat-the-food-the-fastest."

Sirius dropped his bow and bounded over to where Remus and Peter were sitting. James followed him.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

The boys each sat on their beds and Sirius volunteered to go first.

"Truth or Dare, Peter?" James asked, waggling his eyebrows. Peter considered it.

"Truth."

James thought for a while.

"Do you like Alyana?"

Peter stared. "What sort of question is that?"

"You have to answer it!"

"Fine then, the answer would be no. And seeing as I'm terrible at giving out Dares I give my turn to Sirius."

Remus shot Sirius a sly look and he sent one back.

"Be on guard Remus, be on your guard."

"It's your turn."

"Okay, Remus. Truth or Dare?"

Judging by the look in Sirius' eyes he knew where this was heading.

"Dare."

"Okay Remus, I dare you to tell us whether or not you like Lily Evans."

James and Peter sat up straight, amused expressions on their faces.

"Well?"

"Okay I like her! Happy now?"

"YES!" all the other three Marauders cried. Peter clapped him on the back. " Good for you mate!"

"Yeah", James said. "Lily's an awesome girl." He said the last part without thinking and blushed. " I didn't mean it that way I just-"

"It's okay we get it. James; Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Now Remus had a wicked expression on his face.

"I dare you to eat every single jellybean from that box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans."

James went pale. "Why not?"

Slowly he picked up the first bean and put it in his mouth. He was lucky, Remus had only left twenty for him. The others laughed at his facial expressions. He narrated the flavours.

" Grass. Peppermint. Celery. Raspberry. Wood. Earwax. Eucalyptus. Chicken. Paper. Grapefruit. Vomit. Duck. Ash. Toffee. Iron. Lavender. Sunscreen. Pigeon. Rabbit. Seaweed."

Triumphant he threw down the box and rushed over to the Chocolate Frogs to get the tastes out of his mouth. The others were howling on the floor by this time.

"Okay my turn. Truth or Dare Sirius?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep in the owlery tomorrow night.

Sirius looked longingly at his four poster bed. It looked so inviting. But on the other hand he was Sirius Black, and he never refused dares, however ridiculous they may be.

Sirius sighed. " All right then."

Sirius paused for a minute before significantly looking at Remus.

"I dare Remus-"

"I never said I would do dare!"

"Well then truth or dare?"

Remus looked at Sirius warily. He didn't like that look in his eye. It meant a win-win situation for Sirius and a lose-lose situation for Remus. He sighed in defeat.

"Dare."

The grin on his face got even bigger and Sirius cackled happily.

"Then, I dare you to sit next to Lily at Breakfast, Lunch _and_ Dinner for the rest of the week.

Remus sighed. "But it's Tuesday!"

Sirius winked. "I know."

"Dare."

"I dare you, with Lily as a witness, to walk into the boys' dorm, hug all of them and then walk back out."

Alyana looked at Hannah sceptically. "That's the best you can do? Come on Lily."

The girls walked to the door and a few seconds later they heard yelps and muffled squeaks. Then there was silence. Hannah and Kiara waited, watching the clock as the seconds ticked past. Five minutes, ten minutes . . . where were they?

After another five Lily-and-Alyana-free minutes Kiara spoke.

"You know, maybe we should see what happened. It's been ages! And if they are having fun I don't want to miss out."

Hannah nodded and picked up the girls' wands. Just in case.

James was lying on the floor throwing treats out the window to a few owls hovering there. The wind whipped his messy hair into absolute chaos and one of the owls seemed to find a perfect bed there. Remus was reading one of the spell books given to him by Lily, Sirius had gone back to his bow and arrow game and Peter was building a tower from plastic cups.

They all looked up when Alyana and Lily suddenly burst through the door. Alyana looked around at the boys and took in a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Lily giggled and picked up Peter's camera, ready to take a picture. The boys stared as Alyana stalked toward Sirius. He nervously raised his bow. She laughed. "You wouldn't dare. _Especially _not with the Queen of Spells behind me." Alyana quickly hugged Sirius then James (with the owl on his head) and Remus. She walked over to Peter who had built a kind of fort out of plastic cups. She looked at it. "I don't want to ruin all your hard work so get out here."

"Never!"

"As you wish. . . "

With one sweeping movement of her arm, Alyana sent the fort flying. The cups lay everywhere, on beds, under beds and even in beds. Alyana hugged Peter for a little longer than the others whispering, "Sorry about the fort. I can remake it for you if you want."

As Lily and Alyana backed toward the door, Sirius and James leapt up at them. They yelped and screamed but with one swish of his wand, Remus put a Silencing Charm on the room. Even in her current predicament Lily looked at Remus and said, " Well done!That's really, really advanced magic! And its only your first day!" She was delighted and as soon as James released her, hugged beamed, but Alyana was worried about other things.

"Are you going to let us go?" she asked Sirius.

"No."

"So we're hostages?"

"Yes."

The girls sighed and then Alyana looked at Peter hopefully.

"Can I help you rebuild your fort? It's my fault its destroyed, and I'd rather not participate in anything that has Sirius or James anywhere near it."

Peter shrugged. " I don't mind."

So that's how Hannah and Kiara found them- James persuading owls(who seemed to think his hair was the perfect nest) to help them find the cups, Peter and Alyana rebuilding the fort, Sirius shooting arrows at the wall and Remus and Lily practising a levitation charm.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Lily cried. However she missed her target and the door opened, to reveal a floating Hannah and a rather surprised Kiara.

"I did it!" exclaimed Lily, still pointing her wand at Hannah. She turned to Remus. " I did it!" Remus and Sirius, who had stopped to look at the commotion, looked rather amused.

"Yes Lily, now you should probably put her down. She might hit her head on the doorframe."

Lily pouted and hovered Hannah into the room. Hannah wasn't too happy.

"LILY! PUT ME DOWN! NOW! I WONDER IF YOU'RE HURT AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? GEEZ!"

Laughing a little Remus guided Lily hand and steered Hannah to the ground. For a while, the guys and girls mucked around until James pointed excitedly to the clock.

"It's time."

The next morning, Lily yawned while she and Hannah waited outside the boys dormitories. Sirius opened the door.

"Sup, ladies?"

Hannah ignored him and walked over to James' trunk. She pulled several things out of it, evidently searching for something.

"Hey!" he protested. "Hands off Potter property!"

Finally she got up. "Aha! I _knew _you would bring some of this! Come on, Lily." And with that they walked out.

"What did they take?" Remus asked, leaning over the edge of his bed and guessing the answer. James peered over his clothes to the pile of discarded items. "I think she took my Pepper-Up Potion. Damn! I still haven't learnt how to make that! And it's out first day as well!"

Sirius clapped him in the back. "Don't worry mate, I have some as well. We can use that."

Ten minutes later, Marauders and Gems were walking through the doors of the Great Hall, chattering animatedly. One look at the teachers table sent them all into hysterics. Every teacher, minus Professor Dumbledore, was looking quite disgruntled with chin length, greasy blue hair. Just then Snape came up behind them.

"Shove it, Mudbloods."

They were too busy laughing to pick a fight and Peter yanked them out of the way. The look on Severus Snape's face when he saw his hairstyle imitated was priceless. The Gryffindor were rolling around laughing - even Remus was wiping away tears of laughter. Peter whipped out his camera and took a few pictures, one of Snape's face, one of the teachers and one of the Marauders and Gems, who were still laughing. Leaving Snape speechless, they walked toward the Gryffindor table, arms linked. Dumbledore winked at them, as if he knew exactly who had done it.

Alyana poured herself some orange juice and watched her friends. Lily and James were teasing each other, Kiara was watching Peter eat with mild amusement, Hannah was charming Sirius' food to fly out of his reach and Remus was cracking up while watching a bewildered Sirius. It was nice to have such good friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Apologies for the late update. I'm trying to become more organised- and failing epically. I'm more of a spur-of-the-moment type of person. Be nice and leave reviews! It really makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Marauders, Hogwarts or any characters or other items that you recognise as belonging to J.. I own only my imagination and my netball trophy, not my laptop.**


End file.
